Rewriting History
by AeonLegacy
Summary: Remake of History Rewritten. Mel returns home after her adventures. After waiting for two years she begins to question whether her journey was real. Her powers, her scars, her metal limbs say so, but her unstable mind tells her otherwise. Being plagued by nightmares and seeking the truth she questions her purpose and existence. Will going back to Cocoon help her? Or end her?
1. Outcome of the Journey

In the dark room where a desk lamp was the only source of light sat a teen at their desk. Their head was down and held fastened within their left hand, hand writing hastily within a composition notebook as if the book would vanish if the teen did not hurry to get their thoughts down. The teens eyes stared intently, nearly wide as a person who let the voices in their head consume them entirely they lost touch with the world around them, at the college ruled paper as they continued to write in the darkness, never yielding and shows no sign of wanting to stop. Music blasted in their ears replaying the same songs since they heard them; 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons, Bubblegum Bitch and Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds, 'Miss Murder' by AFI, 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez, and 'Pieces' by Red all hold a sort of symbolic significance to the teen as they felt as if these songs spoke to them the clearest.

'**_Knock knock knock_**.'

The teen heard someone knocking on their door but paid no attention and continued to write like their life depended on it.

_**'Knock knock knock!'**_

Again someone knocked, more sternly than before, and the teen lifted their head from writing for a second, listened to the silence whisper through their music, and continued their task. The person on the other side of the door silently opened the teen's door and peered inside, seeing the teen sitting in the dark room alone and muttering a bit to themselves here and there. Once the door was wide enough for the person to creep inside they made their way to the lights and flipped the switch. The ceiling light enveloped the room and dispeled the darkness, causing the teen to shield their eyes and hiss in pain from the sudden appearance of a brighter light existing in their space. Slowly removing one arm and then the other the teen let their eyes refocus to the illuminating source and looked back from their seat to see the culprit that turned the world bright again.

"Mel, its three in the morning... _Yawn_! What are you still doing up?" Questioned a brunnette woman in her early twenties, her tired eyes were barely open but her face showed clear concern.

The teen blinked a few times at the woman and turned back to look at their notebook. Quickly skimming over the pages they had written in they initialed the page after their last sentence and closed their journal for the day. Once that was done they paused their music and pulled out their earbuds.

"I had another dream, Claire. It kept me awake for a while, I don't think I want to fall asleep again after what I saw... It was **that **disturbing." The teen, Mel, responded hoarsely to the woman behind her. The woman registers the words she heard and becomes more alert and feels her heart become clenched with sympathy. How long has it been since the nightmares began? Claire couldn't remember but she abhorred the fact she was helpless when her sibling became too disturbed to fall back asleep. She wants to help but knows she is unable to.

Walking briskly toward the teen the woman wrapped her arms around the teen and hugged the younger one tightly in a loving embrace. Her head resting on the young ones shoulder.

"You know if you have nightmares you can always come and sleep with me, Mel. I'm always here for my sister, and you know it. My door is always open, you don't have to shut me out and treat me like Anna." Claire responds softly to her younger sister. The teen reciprocated the gesture and hugged her sisters arms, chuckling softly at the reference her sister made.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? I can't be Elsa if I'm younger, it doesn't make any sense. Besides, I think I'm old enough to sleep on my own. I'm not a kid anymore." Mel retorted sleepily. Claire poked her sisters cheek lazily and replied back,

"Age doesn't matter, I think it helps when your in the company of someone you care about, love thaws a frozen heart as much as love holds the evil in the dark at bay. But for the past two years you've been shutting me out, you don't talk to me about anything anymore. All I get out of you in a simple conversation is either a curt nod, a grunt or you just space out on me or your eyes are looking through me. What happened to you since you vanished? Don't you trust me enough to say what happened? I mean, what happened to your arms? Your leg? Scars and metal prosthetics? You were perfectly fine when I last saw you!" Claire said to her sister who listened intently to what was being said. Of course she trusted her sister, but what should she say?

'I've been struck by lightning and survived with the scars to prove it. Been kidnapped and taken into the world of one of my favorite games where I gained a lot of cool powers, weapons, experience in fighting hoards of monsters and people out to get me. Become branded as an enemy of a capital that doesn't exist in our world, been traveling with a bunch of people who shouldn't exist but did and had to deal with a **lot** of crap that occurred. Basically, traveled from hell and back constantly fighting a crazy old man who turned out to be an artificial intelligence with human knowledge and ambitions to destroy its world and the worlds beyond its own to summon back their 'God' and create a new world from its ashes by dragging earth down with it. My arm and leg were blown off by the same AI who wanted to destroy the world and use me as his puppet to fulfill his dream by filling me with hate and excrutiating pain. Oh! And the world wide video feed of the fight between the colorful characters and my double-ganger with the crazy AI from the same world of Final Fantasy 13 was actually scraped content from Square Enix that some punk hacker leaked from their database instead of a calamity actually happening, and the world that was in the sky was really everybody on drugs instead of a real world? Also, In the other world I am classified as something called, 'The Interloper', someone who can cross between space and time into different dimensions with the sole purpose of keeping balance throughout the multiple universes that exist beyond our comprehension of worlds we all believed to be entertainment were actually real places. Plus, I think I may have fallen for one of the characters with striking blue eyes and pink hair, which leaves me confused and uneasy when dwelling on it when the feels won't leave me alone. Yeah, sis, you'll believe **everything **I say because I'm not crazy like you thought when I told you all of this days after my return. I would never hide a huge secret from you! I'm a perfectly healthy eighteen year old who is beginning her first year in college who just needs to get out more and do something productive instead of sitting in the dark contemplating on what happened to me two years ago.' The constant worrisome thoughts rushed to Mel in a torrent but as always she held her tongue and kept silent.

Claire heard only silence and heavily sighed, feeling defeated by the fact she can no longer get any answers from her sister when it came to this specific topic. Releasing her sister from her hug and standing upright Claire made her way to the door. Before walking out of the room the brunette looked over her shoulder and spoke back to her sister in a neutral voice,

"If you need anything or if the nightmares come back, you know I'm right next door. Okay?" Not even waiting for an answer Claire left the room and headed back to hers.

Mel knew, she knew with all her heart how badly she wants to confess but she felt afraid of being either shunned or being thought of as a maniac by her only family. She wasn't sure how Claire would take the information she had been withholding for the past two years. But since she returned home Mel constantly wrote down thoughts and events in her journal from her journey, from beginning to the end. And sometimes those thoughts had manifested over the years that she had begun to judge whether or not she actually lived out those adventures or made them up when she 'vanished.' The only proof of her ever being in Cocoon was that picture frame, and Mel knew it wasn't photoshopped, it was a genuine picture of the Final Fantasy 13 cast and her on Gran pulse standing in front of Fang and Vanille's crystal pillar smiling with the message on the front addressed to her. Mel found it strange how her sister never asked her about the picture, but with the circumstances as they are now it was best to leave everything as they were.

Cleaning up her desk and closing her desk lamp alongside her room light Mel walked over to her bed once the darkness settled. The moonlight made its way through the shades and illuminated the room dimly with its dull glow. The teen stared at the ceiling then flicked her eyes to the picture frame then let her mind wander into the past. Her strife and uncertainty had brought her a bad reputation in her last years of high school and wants to forget about them. Starting college was like starting over, she could be anyone she wanted to be and no one would know her as the 'schizophrenic weirdo who spends time playing games with her fantasies than being in reality.' It was hard being unable to discern reality from what she lived through, if they really happened then she could confront her worries and correct her mistakes from that other world than be taunted by them. If she really dreamed the whole thing up maybe its was time to just move on and begin her life anew, instead of constantly making her older sister worry so much over her well being.

Turning onto her side to stare at the picture frame Mel sighed and closed her eyes. Her wrries slowly returning as her mind continued to wander in desperation,

'Am I really going crazy after being stuck to video games majority of my life? Or am I perfectly sane and these powers of mine with the metal limbs, lightning shaped scars, bandana, bracelet, and arm band resembling the ones from Hope, Vanille and Lightning's accessories and my swords really from another world and I did not subconsciously make a pact with a demon to get them? Or the demons that is online shopping? Maybe tomorrow things will be better and all of my problems will be sorted out soon.'

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody, its AeonLegacy. So, like I said in the discontinued version of 'History Rewritten' I am making a reboot of the sequel. Hopefully, you all can understand what is going on so far and I hope I can stick to the story without jumping all over the place like before. This is the first chapter of the new version and hope it was alright. Since I'm redoing the whole story I really want it to follow a story this time than its predecessor and not skip details or forget details that was introduced in the previous chapter and not follow on it. So, anyway, I won't know for certain when I'll update with my current schedule but I will take the time to think about the next chapters and make sure the bainstorms gives me precise ideas instead of rushing the story; my biggest downfall. Also, hope you all are doing well, enjoying the reboot so far and hope to see you all next time. Ciao!


	2. First days never start good

Mel's POV:

'Today is the day, my first year in college! This is so exciting and stomacch wrecking I think I could faint! And puke at the same time!' I thought to myelf as I looked at my surroundings nonchalantly while I walked beside Claire, who was helping me with my luggage. It was so strange, yesterday I was in High school now I'm in college. It sure was a different experience than what was described to me. Now that I think about it I contemplated the thought I had a while ago for a few minutes. Something I thought of before bugged me and I just had to dwell on it.

'Yeah, I know for sure that wouldn't be healthy. I might seem like I'm having a seizure, fainting and vomiting simultaneously is a horrible combination. Oohoho, I really need to calm down! I don't want anyone calling the paramedics because I let my lunch go!' I let my eyes wander as I contemplated, sweat was suddenly streaming out of my pores, my heart rate suddenly increasing. Oh my gosh, was I having a heart attack!?

Something then brought me out of my thoughts and it hit me right across the face, literally.

Omni POV:

"Mel, for the last freaking time, sign the damn papers already!" Claire shouted at her younger sister, her brows furrowed with irritation and her face looked a bit older from her deep scowl. Mel rubbed her sore cheek that her sister clearly slapped and blinked several time, trying to remember who she was and where she currently was. When everything became clear it was apparent the two were standing at the housing office to sign in for her assigned dorm. The clerk at the desk looked at the pair with a readable, 'these two are completely nuts' expression written on their face. They pushed a slip of paper to the younger teen along with a pen. Once Mel read over the paper she filled it out, handed it back in and received her dorm key.

"Your dorm is on the third floor, down the hall numbered 313A. Roommates there already just so you know." Replied the clerk and turned their attention to the computer monitor. Nodding in confimation the duo walked up a few flights of stairs than take the elevator.

'Room 313A... It had to have "13" in it... This'll be sooo much fun.' The Interloper internally remarked snidely and continued to walk.

Reaching the third floor, walking down the hall until she saw her room number, 313A, in plain bold letterings on the face of the door. Nervous the teen took the electronic key and held it to the scanner, once it made a high pitched 'beep' the door opened and she opened the door. The door swung open and lightly tapped the wall beside it, examining the room it was the same size as an average room in a middle class home. The walls were white and bare, looking ahead of the pair Mel spotted a petite figure in pastel clothing of pale orange and orchid pink trying to put up a banner in the middle of the room. The taller teen froze, her eyes widening as the figure she saw was not the girl she was expecting to meet let alone see. Dropping her belongings with heavy thuds Mel shook with uncertainty as she saw the Oerban healer trying to hang the banner,

"Vanille..." She said softly as if she was absolutely sure it was her, but quickly realizing what she uttered the teen slapped her hands over her mouth. Slowly, but surely, the red head turned around and showed Oerba Dia Vanille smiling softly at the teen. Tears slowly formed in Mel's eyes as she bit back the urge to cry tears of joy and reassurance,

"Heya, Mel! You finally came to visit us?" Vanille spoke in her usual cheery voice, still smiling as she always did. Mel was about to answer but to her shock what she saw was nothing but an illusion that crushed her thoughts again. Blinking once, twice, thrice she saw the petite figure staring at her new roommate with confused grey eyes that replaced vibrant forest green.

"A-are you okay?" The girl asked in concern. Again trying to get her bearings, shook her head before answering,

"Y-yes. I'm okay, I... I thought you were someone else..."

"Thats okay, I get that a lot. The names Avarice, nice to meet you." The girl, Avarice, said with a neutral tone. She held out her hand to both sisters and they each introduced themselves.

"Likewise, I'm Mel." Replying in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you, Mel. And you are?" Avarice turned to Claire.

"I'm Claire, Mel's older sister. I'm just here to help her get settled in." Avarice looked at the older sister surprised as she looked at the younger then to the elder again, before settling her eyes to the younger teen.

"Sister!? Your my roommate? Oh, I thought it was your sister here because I thought you were a boy. Sorry." Avarice spoke apologetically but the words did not faze the other.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Mel said slowly, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips before her smile fell. Putting all of her luggage on her bed, the younger teen turned to her older sister who chatted merrily with Avarice.

"Sis, I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. Get used to the campus."

Claire momentarily stopped her conversation to reply,

"Okay, be safe alright? Its a whole new place, you never know what could happen here."

"I'll be sure to take care of myself." The younger one responded monotone and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The campus to the college was bigger than her high school you could get easily lost wandering around for hours trying to look for your classes. Until you realize how everything was really close together. It was a strange system but it worked. Mel wandered around the main plaza where a lot of activities were being held, she was more of a spectator than a participant nowadays it often bothered Claire. Getting lost in listening to 'Pieces' by Red Mel swivled her head around until she looked to the sky watching the clouds move lazily by. Staring into space her mind drifted and then she saw them; Svrogs, Wyvern, Zinitras, all of the winged beasts of Gran Pulse. Blinking several times behind her aviators and rubbing them to make sure she was seeing straight Mel let out a dry chuckle.<p>

'First Vanille, now I'm seeing those things. I seriously need to get some sort of mental therapy.' She thought as her eyes diverted back to the ground. She wished she never did that: The campus was no longer a campus and the pillar she stood against was a rocky surface, one familiar on Gran Pulse in the open plains of the Archylte Steppe. Looking around she saw many Flans, Gorgonospids, Behemoths, Gremlins, Goblins, you name them roaming around the plains as before. Shaking her head while running a hand over her forehead the Interloper tries her hardest from showing her discomfort.

'This isn't real. It can't be real! I mean come on! Two years of waiting and this is all I get!? Hallucinations and a nightmares. Are you kidding me?' And thats when she heard it, that voice that could calm her down even in her most harshests of episodes.

"Look alive, Soldier! Your not going to do well on this hunt with that kind of attitude." Looking upward of the tall rocky structure a figure stood, the sun blocked their features showing only their silhouette. Squinting even though she heard their voice Mel spoke softly to the figure,

"Lightning?" The figure jumps off of the few meter high structure and lands gracefully onto the surface below. Once they stood theiir trademark razorcut strawberry pink hair, Guardian Corp SOLDIER uniform cape flitting behind the owner. Standing a bit shorter than the teen those striking blue eyes appeared and stared into the younger teens eyes as if her glasses weren't there.

"Who else would it be, Serah? Doubt it. She was never as physically capable of keeping up with me anyways, if it wasn't that obvious." Lightning said with her face stoic as ever but her voice said otherwise. Mentally challenging those words Mel had the strong urge to say, 'Oh how wrong you are' to the pink haired soldier but kept quiet. It was too much for her to handle; Vanile, those beasts, now LIGHTNING FARRON!? This can't be happening but in her current state Mel couldn't trust her sight, hearing and sense of smell. Lightning pulls out her Gladius blade and walked briskly toward the teen. Looking at the woman before questionably for a moment until she realized what Light had in store for her.

"Get ready cuz I'm not gonna hold back!" Lightning shouted as she raised her blade above her head and brought it downward toward the teen. Mel reacted in time and dove out of the way, she watched the blade cut through rock like butter as it sliced thorough and was smoothly removed.

"What are you doing!?" Mel shouted as Light turned to face her again.

"Its been two years and this has been the only time I see you, Mel. Two years, how do I know your still fit to fight?" The pinknette said and charged. Scrambling up to her feet Mel took off her shades and tossed them aside, getting into a fighting stance she watched Light for her patterns of fighting. Lightning swung her sword sideways and it was deflected, thrusting her blade to pierce the teen proved futile so she decided to go all out in her next turn. Lightning decided to throw a punch and Mel caught her fist fromm reaching her face; big mistake.

"Always anticipate your enemies movements before you assume their finished attacking!" Light shouted as she used the butt of her sword to hit Mel in the forehead, which caused her to let go of the caught fist and wince, then swung her blade several times horizontally before backflipping and hitting the teen in the head. Light turned on her heel and kneed the teen in the nose, swung her sword in a criss cross motion several times, somersaulting with more kicks, before closing in and twisting her body and sword 360 degrees lifting herself off the ground and finally the teen who lost to Light's 'Army of One' attack and landed on her back with a heavy thud. Slowly scowling Light strutted her way to the teen and kneeled beside her,

"Usually you evade my 'Army of One', two years gone and you have forgotten your training. If I knew before hand I would of asked Hope to accompany me on this mission."

Slowly getting up in a sitting position Mel glared at the pinknette before responding,

"Good to check if someone can still fight by beating the crap out of them, Light." She said sarcastically before standing to her full height. The pain felt real enough and the blood was real, but why couldn't she still accept it? Not even getting a chance to answer her own question Mel felt a hand wrap around her wrist,

"Well looks like I'm going to retrain you on this mission. Lets go." Light said sternly as she pulled the teen by the wrist into a sprint. Protesting wouldn't help so she let Light take her to their objectives, and for a first time in a long time Mel closed her eyes and smiled again.

**HONK HONK! **

Snapping her eyes open Mel realized she was running onto the road and into oncoming traffic near the campus. Time slowed down as she saw her life flash before her eyes, of her bitter and happy memories, of her adventures, her nightmares, her sister and them. The car started to skid but hit the brakes a bit too late and was merely inches away from hitting the teen head on at forty miles per hour. Mel froze as she watched everything kept playing around her, she couldn't move nor could she breathe. The car got closer and closer until she felt cold plastic metal through her clothing pinching her equally cold flesh.

**KER-CRASH!**

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff hanger? I guess so. Well, so far things are getting worse and worse for the Inteloper, huh? Hopefully things get better and Mel's uncertainty goes away, staying in her world is definitely not helping her mental state. Anyway, this is the second chapter of the remade story, hope it was alright. Thank you all for taking a look at the story, I promise it will get better it just needs to be built from the ground up, yea? Anyway please leave a like, review, the normal, hope you all have a good day and until next time. Ciao!


	3. Another cycle begins

Omni POV:

As the car continued its futile efforts to skidding to a grinding halt, the Interloper appeared to be a moth drawing the flame to it. Out of instinct the teen outstretched her hands in front of her and in a split second when the car came into contact with her palms;

**_KER-CRASH!_**

The car was immediately slammed into the ground, causing a crater to erupt with the road, lift upward by standing on its nose with a deafening creak until it tipped backwards and landed on the car behind it that also failed to stop in time to avoid being crushed. Destroying the other vehicle with a sickening crunch.

The driver of the vehicle that was crushed, lifted and fell was okay but looked at the teen with equal shock as Mel had stared in horror and disgust by what she had just done. Slowly bringing her trembling hands to her face her left palm bleed while her right exposed most of her metal prosthetics through the false cover. Looking at her left palm closely a small green light enveloped her hand and healed both the wound and caused the blood that fell to vanish. Subconciously or out of pure survival Mel used cure on herself, which was only the beginning of her fears.

**PZZZT!**

A spark was heard and suddenly the scars on the Interlopers entire left arm began to shine intensely through even her darkest of hoodies, looking skyward she began to notice dark storm clouds gathering unnaturally as quickly as the sea of curious onlookers and witnesses that whipped out their phones that recorded the previous events and the current one. Only when she heard a snap of a camera did she realize how much people gathered around her. Before she could turn her body away to run a sudden gust of wind appeared, accidentally moving her arms towards the traffic in front of her the wind picked up and created a funnel, catching everything in its path in a swirling vortex. Metal hit metal, objects and people who got caught in the funnel begin to scream in horror and pain, clanging against the objects also snagged in the wind until their cries ceased. The wind funnel stopped and its work of destruction created a large heap of fire and metal adroned in blood down the path of the road towered over the campus.

The sickening lurch of the stomach and her skull began to pound beyond any normal scale, 'did she really do that? Were all of her hallucinations as real as the power she displayed? Or was this all another nightmare haunting her, tormenting her, to give up and end it all?' It was the same old questionable game she played and there was no way to escape it.

Soon enough paramedics, police and fire fighters appeared on the scene, a few cops aimed their guns at the teen as she noticed what was going on. The storm clouds begin to pour bitter tears and drenched everything it could touch. Mel scanned the crowd with her own tears being masked by the rain hoping to not see the person she cared for to have seen her like this. But the world was indeed cruel and Claire had witnessed everything. Her own brown eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty, should she trust the only family she had left? After seeing what she could do? All the words she wanted to say failed to escape her quivering lips, the only words that made it through stung her younger sister deeper than any feeling and pain she experienced before.

"Mel... Why?"

That word, 'why,' was a strange word. We all knew what it meant yet we could never think of something to satisfy that undesirable word! All Mel could do was take a step back and shake her head, 'no, I have no answer for you. Please, help me sis.' Her eyes pleaded but the older brunette turned her head away in pain and ignored her sisters silent plea for help.

**BANG!**

A gun shot off a warning round that pierced the soaked ground near the teen's heel. She looked at the bullet in the ground near her and saw the officer whose pistol was smoking from pulling the trigger, their face wrote fear and that fear would give them the blind strength to kill any threat that would not only destroy the peace but be a force they couldn't understand. Kill what they could never understand, that was human nature and Mel hated it.

'I can't stay here, what can I do to get out of this?' Mel thought frantically to herself as she looked for some sort of opening. Her fear began to rose but her anger beat it to their goal.

'If I really can use magic I can escape! I know I ain't going to die ignorant to my nightmares. I know I'm sane, I just need to prove my brain to accept it, I no longer am able to live my old life anymore that much is certain. And no matter how much it hurts but...' Mel looked one last time at her sister, clenched the locket her older sister gave her and held it tightly to her chest. Tears streamed down her eyes as she called her sisters name,

"Claire." The older brunette hesitantly looked at her sister in the eyes and held the gaze between them. Not wanting to lose her only chance Mel spoke in a regretful voice,

"I love you, sis. I'm so **so sorry." **Once those words left her lips Claire was about to respond but Mel knew if she stayed longer she would die. A third tier fire spell erupted from the teens palms and then she slammed her hands onto the wet street causing heavy steam, thickening to warm fog, to cover the whole area. Taking this as a chance to run Mel ran blindly through the steam as she tried her best to hide her glowing arm in the smokescreen to avoid detection. Guns fired wildly through the steam, no one caring who they hit unless it was their target, began hitting their own forces, civilians, and objects for the sake of hitting the teen. Mel managed to escape the steam but a stray bullet had tore through her clothes and hit her in the side, blood oozed from the wound as the pain eruptd through her whole system but pusehd forward, her need to escape was much more important than her wound and vanished off into the rain.

* * *

><p>Mel's POV:<p>

I managed to find refuge from the rain in an abandoned building far from the campus grounds, hidden in the back alleys of the city from the law, and overall away from Claire. The bullet passed through my side and the bleeding had slowed as I continued to put pressure on both sides of the wound. My tears kept falling and I couldn't stop them, after everything that happened I'm surprised that bullet didn't kill me as I tried to run.

"I hope they don't hurt you, sis. I just ratted you out as family now they'll assume you knew about my 'abilities.'" I choked bitterly on my words as they rain continued to fall outside. I looked outside the broken window and heard thunder roar and saw lightning flash in the sky far from my location. My mind wandered back from when I was a junior in high school playing 'Final Fantasy 13' for the fifth time and a storm just like this happened. Being the stupid kid I was I decided to go outside and investigate the storm. I looked to my left arm full of scars from the shoulder all the way to my fingertips, I had to tear off both of my jackets sleeves to cover the bullet hole because I used too much energy from that fire spell. I examined my scars, the storm and the ceiling.

"And that is how I got you." I said aloud to myself referring to my scars just because it was true. I felt tired from everything that happened today and decided to close my eyes for a bit.

"Looks like College can wait one more year." And then silence came and took me.

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt something, something terrible draw closer. I opened my eyes and saw the storm closing in on this building. Lightning flashed a second after each flash more violent than before and moved toward my location, I panicked and shot up but quickly fell back down.<p>

"SHIT!" I cried as the pain from my wound got worse, forcing myself up I ran as fast as my legs could carry me toward the door.

_**KRASH**_!

Lightning struck again but hit the roof, the cieling above started falling in front of me I didn't have time to reach the exit so I jumped backwards to avoid being crushed.

**BOOM!**

The debris fell with a hard thud dust and smaller debris floated around in the air. Fire caught and smoke slowly begin to fill the room despite the rain trying to put it out from where lightning had struck to create that gap. The eye of the storm was above me, I was trapped again with my back against the wall. Light shone from my left and saw it was my arm reacting to the storm outside.

"Wait a minute!... Why is my arm reacting again? Is this storm normal?! Of course its not normal, Mel. You know what it is... stop trying to dilude yourself, its real and its happening right above you. You know what it is, **I** know what it is." I scolded myself as the storm remained above the building. I felt the pain in my left arm shoot through my whole body as lightning produced from my arm, it pointed to the sky and shot lightning of its own the second the storm shot its own energy. Once the two forces collided the whole world flashed bright and I felt like I was falling, that is until I heard the music playing again:

_'Child bearing the mark of lightning, burden of all the worlds. Time had corrupted you, you sought remedy from your pain now is your chance. Return to Cocoon, take up the responsibility of Interloper, fix the twisted world from its corruption and you will be set free from this pain at last.'_

The voice spoke to me. My srm remained in its raised position and I shouted in return to the voice,

" If your offering me salvation then you better be willing to keep your end of the deal. As long as I can fix my head I don't really care who I'm making this deal to." Soon everything turned dark and the voice whispered softly,

'_The deed has been answered. Forge your path through fate and restore all that was taken from you.'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere:<p>

The sea near the house crashed softly against the sand, the wind gently blew against the foliage neatly lined around the settlement. Ever since Cocoon fell from its seat in the heavens the inhabitants managed to make their lives much easier in an open area on Gran Pulse. Life was peaceful, all until that night.

Meonektons and thier smaller counterparts began to invade the little area of New Bohdum. Guns were fired at rapid rates in exchange of the enemies ear piercing screech and strong ruin spells. One figure stood watching the war as monster and fellow humans fell in defeat. Blood, smoke, bullets and scorched areas of sand littered the battle zone. Her cerulean blue eyes widened in horror as one by one her friends fell to a Meonektons attack, blood staining the very place they all once walked upon. Tears fell dangerously fast as her knees hit the sand and gently scraped the surface of her skin.

'T-this is wrong! Why are all of these monsters here?! They never made this far past our defenses, how did they get in?" The girl wondered as she continued to watch more people fall to the ground and others take their place. The girl's strawberry pink hair fluttered a bit in the gentle wind that clashed with the scene before her. She was not aware of being targeted by a Meonekton, once she snapped out of her daze the metallic bug like creature charged towards her with haste. The few things the girl could do was back up against the stairs of the home she exited, bring her body together in a ball, raise her arms up and scream,

"LIGHTNING!"

The Meonekton was about to attack until someone shouted and fired multiple bullets into the creature and watch it die. Looking to who saved her the girl saw it was one of her friends, a woman with dark hair in a strange bun, her outfit revealed more than it should though gave her more mobility to fight, her dark eyes that used to be so bright were now dark with seriousness. The other woman grabbed the pinknette by the wrist, pulled her to her feet and shook her by the shoulders.

"Lightnings dead, Serah. When are you ever going to accept that!? Shes never coming back."

The pinknette, Serah, looked at her friend shocked and continued to let her tears fall.

"But, Lebreau..."

"But nothing! You know shes up in that crystal. I know she was your only family but please, let her go!" Just as Lebreau finished scolding Serah another Meonekton appeared behind the darker haired woman, said woman turned around in time but was not quick enough to draw her gun. The creature raised both of its appendages and crashed into the woman full force she hit against the stairs and collapsed through the wood, her legs caught against the remains while her upper body was convulsing in pain against the sand underneathe.

"Lebreau, no!" Serah shouted as she watched her friend get attacked. The monster turned its head to look at the pinknette and she shook in fear again, unable to move. Drawing closer to its prey the beast would have used the same attack on a different opponent but something stopped it. A strange looking blade pierced through its skull and electricity sparked from where it was hit. When the sparks stopped the monster creeked and fell into the sand with a heavy thud. Serah inspected the blade and looked behind her when she heard someone shout,

"Your going to have to get through me if you want to hurt her!" The figure was a male and he leapt off one of the high equipment and landed in a kneeling position beside the fallen enemy. The male pulled out the sword and turned to Serah with a smile.

"Are you Serah?" He asked. The pinknette nodded unable to respond. The brunette male brought out a uniquely made bow with a blade wedged safely within the handle and held it out to her.

"Know how to fight? This is your birthday present from Lightning. Said to give it to you when I saw ya. I'm Noel by the way." The brunette, Noel, explained as he waited for Serah to answer him and take the bow.

"You know my sister !?" Serah spoke, her face and voice contorted in confusion and shock. Before Noel could answer the pair was surrounded by monsters, Noel put the bow that switched into a unique sword into Serah's hands and he stood in his battle stance with two strange looking swords in his hands.

"I would love to tell you everything but we got company!" Looking at the sword in her hands Serah looked at the surrounding enemies and raised her sword in front of her and got ready to fight for her life with a stranger she just met, and possibly her only hope of seeing her sister again.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done, man my writing gears are more rusty than I thought. ),:

Well, it was alright to type. Trying so hard not to fall back into my bad habits and jump the story all over the place, but doing things like an episode to a show is worth the effort towards better habits. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. Let me know how it is or if there is anything that needs to be clarified you can PM me or put it in the review section. The chapters will be shorter compared to my others stories for now, it will get more 'into it' but this is just those chapters you want to build up into a better story that gets that intense. Which will be later on. Anyways, hope you all are having a good day, and until next time. Ciao!


	4. New Beginning

Battle Sequence Begin:

The battle that began that night was unforgivable, Serah and Noel noticed how the Meonektons had forced the normal civilians to take refuge at the NORA house to avoid further casualties. Due to the number of fighters depleting it was up to the duo to fight off the robotic bug horde. The pinknette held her sword fast in her hands as she glanced to her new partner, the brunette looked back at her and nodded. Serah returned the gesture.

"Hey, Serah!" A shout bellowed, breaking the still silence.

"Yeah?" Said person responded without taking her eyes off of the scene before her.

"We got you covered from here, just try to keep those things away from the house, 'kay!?" The voice from before shouted once again.

"A-alright. Keep those people safe, Maqui! I'm counting on you guys!" She replied, the silence and the clicks of armed guns being cocked at the ready was assurance enough that her friend heard her message. Noel nudged the shorter figure with his elbow, Serah looked at him, and he waved one of his armed hands towards the Meonektons as a reminder of their task. Nodding again it was time to begin.

* * *

><p>The Meonektons hissed and bellowed in shrieks then charged. In lines a barrage of ruin spells were aimed toward the two figures while the rest went for a head on strike. Serah rolled outwards to her left to avoid the spells while Noel evaded th<p>

e opposite direction.

The Hunter gathered his bearings and ran toward a near by enemy, he threw his short sword at one machine that struck it in the skull. The mainframe malfunctioned that as it teetered the mechanics created sparks then a large enough explosion to catch several of its allies. Once the explosion passed Noel's blade flew out into the air, looking skyward he jumped towards the heavens and recovered his weapon. The remaining Meonektons that focused on the brunette followed his movements and summoned more ruin spells. In midair, descending, Noel began to use both blade to deflect the spells aimed his way whilst sending fire spells in return. The monsters had to recharge due to constantly using ruin, which gave him time to strike, the fire spells Noel casted caused a smoke screen on the sand blinding the enemies surveying eyes and a striking advantage.

"Here goes!" He shouted with a smirk on his face. The smoke screen was dispersing and one machine looked up, its face was met with steel and it crumbled to the ground. Pulling out his swords Noel began to blitz as much enemied around him, twisting his body and weapons in a forced but graceful manner shredding through those who fought to harm others as he picked up the blade to defend. Steel tore through metal until electricity and wires crackled out of control and caused an small explosion with each cut and pierce wound the machines suffered from. With a final stab to the 'skull' the last opponent Noel faced had fell to his blade, the Hunter let out a sigh of success but got right back to work and rushed back over to his new companion.

* * *

><p>Serah recovered from her dodge roll and untangled herself by stopping in a kneeling position, her bow drawn had replaced her blade by accident. The pinknette did not know how to function this sort of weapon but like Lightning told her when they were kids; 'trial by fire. If you want to figure something out, just go out there and do it!' And that is what she did.<p>

Serah slowly wrapped a tentative finger around the bows thick wire. Feeling the cold in that area and drew it back until her elbow was leveled with her ear. The Meonektons charged at the pinknette and hissed again at her. Serah noticed the other end of her bow was glowing ember, her curiosity got the best of her, that she aimed her weapon at the nearest enemy and released the string. The projectile that she shot was fire, fine and narrow, once released from its metal prison pierced through the metal of the monster leaving a fresh burning hole in it head no explosion occurred, none was needed.

'Whoa! I did that?! Amazing.' Serah thought as she took her eyes off of the battle to admire her bow a slight smile on her lips. A shadow casted on her small figure Serah looked up to see an enemy with its piercers raised high above her head the pinknette snapped out of her daze and threw her body into the sand to avoid getting killed. Regaining her stance Serah pulled her bow string back and fire rapidly, not even focusing on a particular target but allowing her fear to get the best of her. The young woman rose to her feet and ran from the advancing party to gain some distance and to buy herself some amount of time. Serah looked past her group to see the hunter preoccupied with his bunch so calling out for help was out of the question.

'I-i better do this myself. I need to learn to protect myself in these situations, otherwise the people around me risking their lives will get hurt like Lebreau. What was Light's 'famous' quote she told Hope?'

The Meonektons drew closer, time was running out. Making a split second decision Serah closed her eyes and changed her bow into a sword, slowly reopening her eyes there was a similar glint in them that made the younger sister appear almost identical to the older one.

"Its not a question of can or can't, some things in life you just do."

Standing comfortably with her blade held in both hands in front of her Serah charged and let instinct take over. The enemy saw their prey rush closer each machine shot ruin spell at her. The girl saw the spells and pushed her feet off to the side, left and right and left and right to avoid getting hit, once her foot dodged the final spell Serah jumped high into the air, back flipping in the process, and forced her sword into the nearest mechanical creature and stabbed it with all her might. The circuts were about to cause another mini explosion, in a heartbeat the girl planted her feet against metal and pushed off until she and her sword were away from the fallen object. The explosion occurred and the heap of metal collided with another it started to cause a domino effect. Taking the opportunity of her fallen enemies to end things Serah recovered her bow, pulled back the string and aimed, her stance low enough to catch all of the toppled machines in one hit. The fire spell charged until the heat could be felt throughout her whole body, it told the woman to let it fly and Serah did. An explosion exited the bow the force knocked the pinknette off of her feet and onto her backside, she watched with curiosity and fear believing her arrow may have missed.

Watching the shot spell she let out a huge sigh when she discovered that the monsters that targeted her were dead and metal burned through their bodies signaled she wouldn't have to fight them again.

"Oh! Wow, its... Its over, gosh that was rough!" Serah exclaimed as she let her whole body meet the sand beneath her. Gazing at the stars she threw her arms out wide and left them outstretched.

"How in Gran Pulse did Lightning ever get used to this pain!?"

"That was actually impressive for a first timer. Way to go." Serah turned to the voice to seen Noel standing over her, his hand stretched out for her to take. The pinknette gladly accepted. Once back on her feet Serah rubbed her arm modestly, turned her head down a bit and felt her face warm up a bit.

"T-thank you. To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing. I just remembered something my sister said and felt my body move on its own. Maybe Lightning rubbed off on me more than I thought." Noel smiled and rubbed his neck.

"Still better than many others I've seen. But anyways, we should get moving." Serah's body jumped a bit by the Hunters words, watching the brunette run ahead of her deeper into the settlement she shouted out to him as she rushed to keep up with him.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Noel didn't turn back but he shouted over his shoulder,

"To the meteor, then we'll see what happens next!"

* * *

><p>My body felt cold as if needles were being drilled into my whole being. I couldn't move, breath, it made me wonder if I was dead or maybe this is what its like for a person stuck in a coma. Though my usual bodily functions failed my ears worked fine. I could hear a simple breeze and the ocean crashing on land, it was faint but close. Crickets chirped excitedly, from all that I heard I was afraid since there was no sound of movement of any living beings.<p>

'How did I end up by the sea? From the University and the city it would have been hours away before I reached the ocean.' I asked myself as I tried my hardest to move. My pinky moved slightly until the sensation brought my arms alive, the feeling traveling its way through me until I could move by sitting up. My skull hurt, iron rested on my tongue, my eyes couldn't stand the light. Shaking the sickness away my eyes adjusted to the area, it was night time that was positive, a brilliant light made my shadow large. Turning my head I looked behind me, once I did I prayed this was all a dream.

"The crystal pillar..." Right there standing proudly as it should have when I was last here.

" No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Now!? Why now? Please...! Wake me up from this nightmare, it won't let me sleep in peace..." The storm, maybe it killed me and I'm stuck in some weird limbo tormenting me. I held onto hope for two years waiting to be called back, to be needed like I wanted, but in that time I've lost my sanity and my madness won't leave me be. What have I done to deserve this!?

"Claire! Please..." My efforts were futile just as trying to prevent my tears from falling. I killed and it made her an accomplice, that's the only fate for family of the guilty. She can't hear me and I'll never see her again, even if I did will she take me back and act like nothing happened?

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. It was a males voice, familiar but I couldn't place it. Noticing I was in a crater I looked in front of me and everything inside instantly died. Two figures were staring at me, am I really back? God, let me go let me out of this nightmare!

"Are you hurt? We're here to help." Serah called out as she and Noel slid into the crater and rushed toward me. My mind went blank and survival instinct kicked in.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The two halted in their tracks once I screamed, were they looking at me or past me? I took a step and a great rush of wind, like the one I controlled back in my world, pused me off my feet and toward the brunette and pinknette. The Hunter caught me, grabbed Serah and fastened a sword into the earth to keep grounded from what I could see. The wind ceased and the world felt still, it was difficult to breathe, and that was when it appeared.

Gogmagog, a creature born from chaos staring with scorching red eyes with parts of its upper body sticking out of small rift in reality. Try as it might to free itself but I knew that hole isn't getting any bigger. I stared at it until my body faced the Hunter and he pulled me off the ground, his brown eyes burned into mine and his brows were knitted together in anger.

" What the hell, man!? We were trying to help you, not hurt you. Tell that thing to back off!" He commanded. I looked at him then the Pinknette then to Gogmagog who writhes in vain to escape its restraint. Defeated I hung my head.

"I can't..." I made sure to not meet his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I can't..." I said a bit louder.

**BZZT!**

I heard that familiar sound and glanced at my arm, it was beginning to glow gaining more and more energy.

'Oh crap.'

"What do you mean you can't!? You called that thing, send it back!" Noel was growing frustrated, I could hear it and inside I was mirroring his anger. My arm continued to glow brighter and brighter Serah noticed it.

"N-Noel? M-maybe y-you should p-put him down?" The pinknette asked rather than said. Noel ingnored her until he looked at arm.

"Please. I don't wanna hurt you. Put me down." I tried to remain calm, it made it hard to circulate oxygen in my lungs without feeling them burn in my chest.

"Not until you send that thing back!" Noel lost his temper and threw me on my back into the dirt, I was about to rise but sharpened steel met with the flesh of my neck. I raised my arms hoping to show I mean no harm.

"Noel, stop it!"

"Not until he stops that thing! He told us to get away, that things his body guard. It gets out no one will survive!" He was making me the bad guy, you know what? That's it!

Noel was distracted, I took the chance to kick his leg, hook my foot around the back of his knee and pulled. The Hunter fell backwards, his blade falling away from me, and collapsed. This energy boiled within me, I had to get it out!

"Fine! You want me to get rid of that thing!? I'll get rid of it!" I turned to Gogmagog again, stood in a stance ready to punch, pulled my left arm back and forced my arm forward toward the creature. In a swift motion the electricity pent up in my arm shot through like a bullet the energy penetrated the monsters skull and exploded. A blinding blue flash enveloped the area, my arms were raised up to block the energy. Once darkness settled in the monster was gone, in its place was another smaller crater blacker than black around the rims smoke wafting into the skies. My vision got dark again, my body dropped heavier than lead to the ground, that took up too much energy. When I fell I just wanted to wake up and get my life back together...

* * *

><p>Noel's POV:<p>

"That brat hit me with a sneak attack, damn it!" It took me by surprise, getting jumped and seeing that monster gone with no traces of it being there. That energy is nothing I've ever seen before. I was about to see if Serah was okay but she was by that kid.

" Hey hey hey, don't go near him. He's dangerous!" I pulled her behind me but she gently pushed my arm away.

"He may be strong but something about him feels... Familiar. I can't put my finger on it though." Serah spoke, her attention more to the kid than me. I shook my head, walked up to the kid and shucked him over my shoulder.

"This guy may be the cause of these attacks. Let's just take him back to your place and interrogate him once he wakes up.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody, it's AeonLegacy here. Hope everyone is having fun during holiday seasons. This chapter took a while to type, writers block again. Hopefully, this chapter was alright and the story is progressing a bit better than the previous one. Hmm... I don't have much else to add but I will see you all in the next chapter, please leave a review, like, whatever and have a great day. Ciao!


	5. Getting answers

Serah's POV:

That night, once all the fighting ended and the wounded were taken cared of I doubt anyone got any sleep. Especially we the inhabitants of the NORA house. Gadot and the others began to question Noel, the man who helped save New Bohdum and strangers he knew nothing of for the sake of finding me. He mentioned meeting Lightning when he gave me Light's gift, Starseeker a hybrid weapon, and said that he could lead me to her and help prove shes alive.

The early rays of the sun were beginning to slowly peak their heads over the horizon of the ocean. The pale peach and pale gold were making their way through the dark skies of the previous day to begin a new cycle. The scenery was beautiful, not many chances to get to see the first Rays of the day like this anymore... My eyes were cast downward and a heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"A stranger pops out of nowhere when the people I care so much about leaves me behind. Saying repeatedly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than us that he met Lightning in a world called 'Valhalla', the world reigned over by the deity of death and time, 'Goddess Etro'. Lightning brought Noel from a time where the end was certain to save the world by fixing the timelines which meant crossing into the past and future..." I leaned my back and elbows against the railing of the outside stairs leading to the beach and stared through the constantly open door of the NORA house. It was still difficult to swallow everything that happened and with the conversation going on inside of the house, its more of a question of what I want to believe than what I have to believe.

I saw Gadot sit in the main chair in front of the door, his face was turning red from anger but held it in. Noel had continued his story of who he was, what he did before arriving in the 'past', and why he came to New Bohdum. It was the same story he had told countless times no matter how long everyone interrogated him, it was like he was determined to stick by his story to the end. I felt like he was telling the truth, but a part of me didn't want to betray my friends so I remained neutral in the questioning and continued to watch.

"You sound like a freaking nut job! Do you even hear the words your saying? Its all nonsense your spouting, guy." Gadot had reached his limits and snapped, his fists were curled tight and his body language, along with his facial expression, showed he had heard enough and was about to take action. Noel fared no better and started clashing heads with Gadot.

"A nut-job, huh!? Well guess what pal, I don't care if you believe what I said is true or not. You all saw evidence that time is distorted and a huge problem is right in front of us. I just need to get to that meteor as fast as I can, open the pathway and me and Serah will get out of your hair."

Noel should have left me out of the conversation, it was as if he was certain that I was going to accompany him on his journey without asking for my approval. But if given the first chance to leave and find my sister would I have taken the chance on my own will? I guess you could say I would.

"YOU AND SERAH!? NO, SHES NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU'RE LEAVING! GET OUT!" Gadot roared and it took the whole team, despite their physical builds compared to him, to hold the red head back from killing Noel. Noel stared with his eyes trained on Gadot like he knew he was safe from harm.

"Of course with Serah, and only because Lightning asked me to bring her sister to her. She gave me a chance to make things right and I'm just repaying the favor." Noel spoke calmly and relaxed toward the raging man before him, it was like he wanted to keep Gadot angry. Maqui, Yuj and Lebreau had to try harder in restraining their companion in his chair to prevent him from standing up. Gadot sighed deeply and sat back down in his chair.

"How can we even think of letting you near Serah? Lightning is dead, stuck in that crystal pillar thats holding Cocoon in the sky, and you may be the reason why we lost good people and the remaining survivors who fought last night injured..." Gadot's voice sounded sad and empty like he needed a release and the only solution there was crying but held back his tears if he were to shed any. Maqui, Yuj, and Lebreau let go and sat back down in their respected seats with tired expressions on their faces. I decided to step in and I entered the house, my footsteps echoed throughout the silent home which caught everyone's attention and their eyes were fixed on me. I was nervous at first thanks to the tense atmosphere, but if I wanted to leave and find Lightning I have to figure out a way to get everyone else to give him a chance.

"Noel might not be the reason those monsters attacked our village, Gadot." I spoke almost quietly. The silence remained thick in the room which gave me the chance to continue my thought.

"There is that boy me and Noel found near the meteor. When the two of us tried to help him he freaked out and a huge monster came out of nowhere when he told us to get away from him. Its possible that Noel was his scapegoat or something, you know?"

The atmosphere changed from a thick silence to one left in contemplation, everyone was left to think but it was better to have brought up the boy than to leave Noel with all the blame.

'Sorry who-ever-you-are, I may have thrown you under the bus for this but I have to find my sister.' I thought to myself with regret but tried not to show it.

"Could be, but remember Serah only you two were there so we can't exactly know for sure. All we know is that your trying to cover up for this guy." Maqui said uncertain of what to say but still spoke his mind.

"I agree with Maqui, you seem like your trying to help him get on our good side, Missy." Lebreau reprimanded me with a stern gaze. Maybe they saw my plan, come on Farron think of something!

"Even if he is a stranger, if he was the reason those monsters attacked he would have just watched us instead of help us, right!?" I stomped the ground and held my arms at my sides firmly to try and emphasize my point. It was a childish tactic but I'm sick and tired of this 'interrogation' continue going back in circles. Silence made itself at home since no more words were exchanged up until a certain sound echoed in catching all of our attentions.

" Kupo kupo!" Mog came flying from out of my room in a hurry, its 'kupo's' sounded like it was laced with fear and had the need to get out and flew out of the house and planted itself onto the wooden railings shivering in fear.

" Mog? Whats the matter?" I asked the strange creature trying to coax it into security but it scooted away from me.

"AAAAAAUUGH! UNTIE ME YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Vicious shouting and thrashing, items clattering to the ground in heavy thuds, resounded throughout the entire community from how loud that was. Everyone thought it was a good idea to leave the unconscious boy in my room with him tied up for extra pre-cautions, now he was wrecking everything in my room to free himself from his bounds. I rushed to my room first and saw my bed on its side with the blankets and pillows strewn about haphazardly, my vanity and closet of my clothes were destroyed barely hanging by the broken hinges, glass shards were littered everywhere, and blood stained my floors. It was a disaster! The boy was in the center of my room struggling to break free shouting curses in pain and anger, he was bleeding profusely but the loss of blood did not tame his frustrations. I tried to look into his eyes but when he made contact with mine he stopped struggling, more like stopped dead in his tracks like he was finally feeling the effects of lossing so much blood. The boy was shaking and his eyes held a feral gaze in them, I felt like a hunted prey and he was the predator.

"Untie me..." He pleaded softly since our eyes were still locked. I couldn't move when I heard him pleading, but should I? I cast my eyes away from his and contemplated my decision. He may have caused so much damage in my room and possibly to the many people we lost and saved, but was he really the mastermind behind the monster attacks? I was torn between helping him and remembering where my loyalty lies.

"Please, Serah... Untie me, I have to get home." When I heard my name it sounded familiar, had we met before? I was not sure but I was determined to find out. Carefully weaving my way around the glass, avoid the shards and tripping over any of my destroyed belongings I made it to the center where the boy laid trapped by the intricate knots Yuj and Gadot made on the ropes. I reached for a glass shard large enough to cut the ropes and held it tentatively. I swallowed my uncertainty and the possibility that if I free him everyone may die.

"Serah what are you doing?! Get away from him!" Gadot and Noel shouted simultaneously as they remained in their positions fixed near the door frame. I ignored them and reached for the ropes but the boy flinched at my touch and twitched away from me, afraid of being touched. I pressed forward and gripped a loose enough strand and pulled it outward, possibly tightening it on his body, with enough space for the glass to cut through.

"If I let you out of these ropes, will you promise to not attack?" I asked him slowly trying to remain calm so he could follow my act. Those feral gold eyes lost their ferocity and changed to a docile shade of brown once they were revealed from behind closed eyelids, with a curt nod of the head I begun to cut the ropes one by one until I cut enough to loosen the rest and slide off of his body. Stretching and groaning from being out cold and tied from his torso to his ankles must have felt like a straight-jacket, someone who is not used to having their freedom taken away. As true as his word the boy remained still with his head down and did not attack, verbally or physically. Gadot ushered him outside to the living room and sat him down on the floor in front of him while the rest of us cleaned up my room. Thorugh the cleaning I stood near the door and watched the conversation, Gadot spoke quietly and the other spoke equally quiet without raising his head. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked to see Lebreau looking at me concerned.

"Everything okay, Serah?" She asked like a mother concerned for her child. I nodded my head and resumed sweeping the glass. I repeated that until Noel was in my field of sight.

"Why did you let him go? Did you forget what happened?" The hunter said with venom in his voice, I remembered but when I saw that kid thrashing around and when I saw his eyes once I tried to calm him down there was something there I don't think anyone else here would have caught. I don't know what I saw but I want to help this kid.

"I did it because he's not an animal, Noel. He's a person just like you and me, no one deserves to be treated like a wild beast just because we are afraid and unsure of what strangers are capable of. So I let him out of his bounds, see? He's not doing anything but answering Gadot's questions." I told Noel hoping he would see things my way, I turned to the brunette as he started to open his mouth, he hesitated unable to find the words he wanted to say, and closed it continuing to help clean.

* * *

><p>Mel's POV:<p>

I sat there as Gadot wracked his brain around for more ridiculous questions to ask me, it was stupid but I did nothing and waited until he said he didn't have anything to ask and I could finally rest. The constant waiting was tearing me apart and I found no comfort even when Serah let me go. I felt the dark voices in my head start to creep up behind me, waiting for the perfect chance to break me, belittle me as they had done for the past few years. I could feel the younger Farron's eyes on me throughout my interrogation, it made me uncomfortable but at least she didn't treat me bad like the others for their accusations and jump-to-conclusion perspectives of me. After that storm that appeared back in my world I just woke up at the wrong place and the wrong time and the events unfolded and this was its conclusion. I just wanted to sleep, and I could feel the atmosphere that everyone else wants to too, but life is merciless and it wants us to suffer even if we are 'pure'.

"Thats all for tonight, its getting too late. Once the sun is up we will continue this 'interrogation'." Gadot began and stood up letting out a tired groan, the joints in his body were popping back into place it didn't sound natural. I let out a tired sigh and remained in place, I felt a pair of hands grab my wrists and yanked me to my feet. I was about to protest but I tried to keep my anger in check, I was already overstaying my welcome even though I came here uninvited.

"Just a precaution you're going to be sleeping in the kitchen where we can keep an eye on you." Gadot said and he pulled out what looked like a bike chain, tightened one end around one wrist and used a lock to keep me in place using the oven as an anchor. It felt like I was a prisoner of war, if I got any ideas my captors would have time to react. Multiple footsteps echoed in my ears and I turned to see the rest of the group walking out with large plastic bags in each hand and tools. No one dared to look at me and I hung my head in shame, not only did I feel like a prisoner but the way I was being treated I felt like an animal locked up for biting the hand that fed me.

"I guess this is what I get for being chosen by that stupid prophecy..." I muttered under my breath slowly. Being chosen to do great things because of a vision is not all that its cracked up to be, I never wanted this but in the end did I ever have a choice in the matter? A contract that I never saw and I was chained to it for good until the terms had been fulfilled, sure I can do some good but its not looking so good on my sanity. Two years of waiting and being plagued by nightmares is never worth it.

"Hey..." I heard a voice breakthrough my thoughts and I looked up. My neutral brown orbs met with a familiar cerulean blue color. It was Serah with a blanket and a pillow held in her arms. I looked past her and saw the rest of the team was asleep. Looking back at the younger pinknette I was about to apologize but Serah held her hand up to silence me.

"Later, just get some rest, okay?" She told me in a hushed voice, I nodded and she covered my body with the blanket and laid the pillow down beside me so I could lay down comfortably. I never got the chance to say thank you and Serah walked back to her room quietly to avoid waking her friends. I stared at the floor and laid my head down on the pillow, it was really comfortable so sleep would come easier now. Before sleep took me my mind reeled back to Claire and the cops, those people, my life was destroyed and I can never see my sister again. After waiting to be called back I have finally returned after two years, but I guess this time instead of finding a way back home I have to find a way to put an end tothese nightmares.

"Good night..."

* * *

><p>AN: I have returned after so long. Sorry for the slow updates, school is getting crazier now but thats not something I can control, especially with my new schedule. If there are any errors in this chapter my keyboards been giving me a hard time but its better than nothing. Anyway, hope this chapter was ok to pick back up with this story at least, everyone is doing ok too. Please leave a comment, like, review, you know the same old song and dance and I will see you all next time. Ciao!


End file.
